Tegan Jovanka
Tegan Jovanka ist ein Mensch des 20. Jahrhunderts. Sie ist eine australische Stewardess, die 1981 durch Zufall die TARDIS betritt. Kurz darauf wird sie Zeugin der Regeneration des Vierten Doctors zum Fünften. Auf der Flucht vor der Polizei und dem Master wird sie zu seiner Begleiterin. Persönlichkeit Tegan fällt vor allem durch ihre laute, direkte Art und ihren ausgemachten Starrsinn auf. Sie gerät häufig mit ihren Mitreisenden aneinander, vor allem mit Turlough, der mit ihrem Sarkasmus gut mithalten kann. Tegan selbst beschreibt sich als "nur ein Mund auf Beinen." Trotz ihres Temperaments ist Tegan mutig, loyal, mitfühlend und ehrlich und besitzt einen starken moralischen Kompass. Sie hat gute Instinkte, die es ihr erlauben, Gefahren früh zu erkennen. Sie ist sehr um die Sicherheit des Doctors und ihrer Freunde bedacht und schreckt auch nicht davor zurück, für sie ihr eigenes Leben zu riskieren. Abenteuer mit dem Doctor thumb|left|210px Während sie mit dem Fünften Doctor unterwegs ist, versucht sie ihn wiederholt davon zu überzeugen, sie zurück nach Heathrow Airport zu bringen. Aus seiner Unfähigkeit, die TARDIS präzise dort zu landen, resultieren die meisten der folgenden Abenteuer. Tegan reist zunächst zusammen mit Nyssa und Adric in der TARDIS, später dann mit Nyssa, Turlough und kurzzeitig Kamelion. In ihrer Zeit mit dem Doctor ist sie besonders anfällig für die Übernahme ihres Körpers durch die Mara - das erste Mal auf Deva Loka in Kinda, ''wonach das Wesen versteckt in Tegans Körper bleibt und sie so manipuliert, dass Tegan die TARDIS in der Episode ''Snakedance unbewusst nach Manussa bringt. Dort will die Mara ihre Macht zurückerlangen, doch der Versuch wird vom Doctor vereitelt und Tegan von ihrem Einfluss befreit. Die Mara kehrt ein drittes Mal in ''Cradle of the Snake'' zurück, verlässt jedoch Tegans Gedanken, um vom Doctor Besitz zu ergreifen. In der Folge Mawdryn Undead ''lernt Tegan Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart kennen. In der Episode ''The Five Doctors begegnet sie auf Gallifrey dem Ersten, Zweiten und Dritten Doctor. Abschied und schnelles Wiedersehen Nach den Geschehnissen von Time-Flight ''wird Tegan aufgrund eines Missverständnisses vom Doctor am Heathrow Airport zurückgelassen. Da sie ihren Job als Stewardess verloren hat, beschließt sie, sich auf eine Reise zu begeben und ihren verschollenen Cousin in Amsterdam zu suchen. Dort wird sie von Omega entführt und als Druckmittel gegen den Doctor verwendet. Nachdem der Doctor Omega besiegt und sie befreit, kehrt sie freiwillig zur Crew der TARDIS zurück. Der zweite Abschied thumb|195x195pxNachdem der Doctor in [[Resurrection of the Daleks|''Resurrection of the Daleks]]'' den Sieg auf Kosten der Leben aller Beteiligten erringt, hält Tegan all den Schmerz und Tod um sie herum nicht mehr aus und verlässt die TARDIS, ohne dem geschockten Doctor die Chance zu geben, sich richtig zu verabschieden. Als die TARDIS verschwindet, ruft sie ihm jedoch hinterher, dass sie ihn vermissen wird. Ein kurzes Wiedersehen In dem Special ''A Fix with Sontarans materialisiert Tegan versehentlich an Bord der TARDIS und begegnet dem Sechsten Doctor. Das letzte Treffen Am Tag ihres 46. Geburtstages, im Jahre 2006, trifft Tegan nach 20 Jahren ein weiteres mal auf den Fünften Doctor. Zu dem Zeitpunkt leidet sie unter einem unheilbaren Hirntumor und weiß, dass sie nur noch etwa ein Jahr zu leben hat. Der Doctor ist zutiefst bestürzt und fleht sie an, ihn helfen zu lassen, doch sie lehnt seine Unterstützung vehement ab und bittet ihn, sie die letzten Monate ihr glückliches, friedliches Leben auf der Erde leben zu lassen. Danach verabschieden Tegan und der Doctor sich ein letztes Mal voneinander. Der Doctor kehrt zur TARDIS zurück und Tegan bleibt an der Seite ihres Ex-Freundes Michael Tanaka zurück (The Gathering). The Sarah Jane Adventures In der SJA-Episode Death of the Doctor erfährt man, dass Tegan im Jahr 2010 aktiv für die Rechte der Aborigines kämpft und nicht an der Beerdigung des vermeintlich toten Doctors teilnehmen kann. Wie oder wodurch sie den Hirntumor besiegte, bleibt offen. Anmerkungen * Tegan beherrscht mehrere Dialekte der australischen Aboriginies und ist eine talentierte Zeichnerin. * Nach ihren Reisen mit dem Doctor geht sie zurück nach Brisbane und übernimmt die Tierfutter-Firma ihres Vaters. * Nyssa sieht sich als Tegans beste Freundin. * Der Fünfte Doctor versteckt sich manchmal im Klosterraum, um ihren Launen zu entgehen. * Tegan war eine der wenigen Begleiter, die die TARDIS fliegen konnten - jedoch tat sie es unter der Anleitung des Masters. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 5. Doctors Kategorie:Servicekräfte Kategorie:Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren